Holiday love?
by MSRawr
Summary: It's the summer holidays and Amu decides to live with her grandmother in a beautiful and peaceful village. Whilst working in a local cafe, 4 extremely hot guys take interest in her. What will happen? Will Amu get her peace at last? Let the battles begin!
1. The Beginning

MsRawr: Hello! Back with a second fanfic! Im still going to update Hide N seek, I just need more ideas to come for the punishment. Anyway, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA (If i did, gozen would be dead.)

**Holiday Love**

**Chapter 1: The beginning.**

The young girl awoke from her wonderful dream. She slowly rose from her bed and sighed heavily. The sound of the city life haunted her. Cars whooshing by, having your typical horn going off every hour or so and sometimes even sounds of sirens. She had hated it.

The young girl was your typical college student, residing in one of the most busiest cities in Japan. She stepped out of her king-sized dream bed and walked over to the giant glass window in her famous apartment. She looked through the glass window to a beautiful view of the city called: Tokyo. She went by the name of Hinamori Amu.

RINNNNNNGGG RINNNNNNGGG

The phone had rung while Amu rushed over to the expensive kitchen bench her home phone was comfortably rested upon. She reached the phone and pulled it up to her ear, lazily speaking.

'Hello?'

'Hi sweetie! How are you doing?' The high pitched voice replied happily.

'Uh, Hi mum.. What's up?' Amu replied, still half asleep.

'Yeah it's me honey. You don't sound so good, something wrong?' Midori asked worriedly.

_'_It's nothing, I just woke up so I'm still tired.' She replied, on the verge of annoyance.

'Oh okay, anyway, your in your college holidays- yes?' Midori asked.

'Mmmhm? Why?' Amu replied, rubbing her head slightly. All she had wanted to do right at this moment is sleep, and talking on the phone to her cheery mum definitely didn't fit the sleeping case.

'Well, your grandmother called and was wondering if you would like to stay at her house these holidays? She also knows this little cafe that is recruiting some staff at the moment. So you can have a great holiday, see some beautiful sights and make money!' She explained.

'Oh, sounds great but..' Amu replied before she was cut off by her over excited mother.

'Honey, I know it's not exactly elegant or perfect like your beautiful apartment or the city life but I have a feeling that you have been stressing out too much lately. Take some time off for yourself okay? This place is beautiful and peaceful so you will be able to relax. You went there when you were young so I'm sure you can remember it! It's really beautiful and peaceful!' Midori assured.

Amu's eyes widened. The word _peaceful _had triggered such a reaction from her. How long she had longed for a peaceful holiday free from stress? This was her only opportunity and she wasn't going to let it pass.

She had started to remember vaguely of the place. When they had gone strawberry picking, gone on various picnics, gone on a large cruise boat to go fishing or even just a dinner with the rest of the family. Happiness was all that she could remember.

After a few seconds of considering the idea, Amu had decided to agree to the invitation.

'Okay mum, I'll go. Where is it?' She replied happily.

Her mum chuckled. Never had she heard her daughter seem so cheerful about a country holiday since she had entered college. She had always been stuck in her studies and city life that her own well being hadn't seem to matter.

Her daughter was no longer the 12 year old girl that happily indulged herself in ice-cream and didn't care about how messy she ate. She was now a sophisticated, smart and beautiful Hinamori Amu.

'Mum? Are you there?' The Amu's voice echoed into Midori's ears as she snapped out of her trance.

'O-OH! Sorry dear, what's that?' Midori replied hesitantly.

'I was just asking where is it and when do I have to get there?' Amu reminded.

'Oh! Um, today perhaps- that's if you're free. Are you able to drive there?' Midori asked.

'Yeah, sure. Can I have the address then?' Amu responded immediately.

Midori chuckled, 'How about I just email it to you then? Ill email you a nice detailed map.'

Amu smiled, said her thanks and put down the phone. Her mum had always been updated with technology and such, and at times, she was grateful for it.

As she put the phone down, she sighed heavily. She then put her hand to her head and messed her hair up. She was tired, and she had needed sleep. She slumped back into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She slowly closed her eyes and before she had drifted off into her dream land, she had murmured the words: '5 more minutes.. '

-------Later?------

Amu awoke suddenly. She then turned her head to the alarm clock rested on her dressing table and squinted. Good. She had only slept for half an hour. Feeling so much better, she got out of her bed and smiled. 'A holiday,' she thought, 'Just what I need.'

Amu had a shower, got ready and packed her suitcase. She had received her mother's email and printed the address out. She wheeled her suitcase into the elevator and pressed the round 'P1' button.

DING!

The sound of the elevator echoed in the parking lot as Amu wheeled her suitcase along. She finally reached her white and black Mini Cooper(I do not own) and opened the door. She shoved her suitcase in the back seat and got in the front. Turning on her navigator, she entered the address pressed "go".

The Mini Cooper drove out of the parking lot and onto the busy road. Sounds of the city roared loudly as she sighed whilst waiting in the traffic line. She looked up to a large sign. Imprinted were the words: Highway. She smiled contentedly and drove on to the quiet long road that seemed to have no end. She smiled again as she drove whilst humming softly to one of her favorite songs.

The car rode along the long road as the window slowly slid down. Pink hair flew wildly in the cool breeze on that particularly beautiful day as she screamed out happily.

'GOODBYE TOKYO!'

This was her chance to have a good holiday and she plans to make the most of it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MsRawr: OMG! Second fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!


	2. Meeting the Princes?

**MsRawr: **Hello! Thanks for all the reviews and everything.. it's been great! Oh sorry for not updating for aggeees. The reason being.. LAZINESS! Hahs, anyway sorry once again. Let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA (Now, no-one does except peach-pit.. but we have to say this every damn time.)

**Holiday Love**

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the princes?**_

Our pink haired protagonist continued happily along the endless road. She finally reaches a split road to the village and progresses along there cheerfully, carefully admiring the peaceful atmosphere and the meadows of green around her. This place was truly beautiful.

After several minutes, an outline of the village could be seen. Edging closer, you were able to foresee a small group of beautiful white townhouses, lined perfectly and neatly next to one another.

Amu slowly drove into the group of houses and carefully looked at her piece of paper. Once looking up, she slowly searched for number '22'.

'Are you Hinamori-san?' Someone called out to her as her mini cooper(I do not own) came to a halt.

'Yeah, why?' She replied, looking at the beautiful girl in front of her. Long blond hair and a beautiful doll like face.

'Your grandmother went away for something urgent and has left a note for you' She replied, still smiling.

'Oh, really? Uh thanks' Amu replied slowly, taking the note.

'Call me Rima-chan, ne? If you need any help, I'm in the house next to yours. I'm pretty sure your gonna be working at Strawberry Hills so I'll come and pick you up after you have settled in.' She said. Not long after, Rima walked back into her house and smiled sweetly at Amu before shutting the door.

Amu sighed. 'Oh well,' She thought, 'At least I'll have Rima-chan to help me.'

She took the note out and peeled open the envelope carefully. A key fell out into her hands. She then took the note out and started to read.

It read:

-_To my dearest granddaughter._

_I'm terribly sorry for not being able to be there to help you but your grandfather is_

_in such poor condition I had to fly to America. I hope you and Rima will be good friends. _

_Anyway, you probably will have found the key in the envelope already. _

_I hope you have a good time and I'll be returning soon. _

_-Love, _

_Your Grandmother._

Amu walked into the beautiful white townhouse and explored eagerly. It was so beautiful. She walked up to the second floor and looked through the giant glass window. This place was cute, peaceful with a hint of elegance, just how she liked it.

She walked in and found a large master room. She smiled at the beauty of it and entered the room next to it. She unpacked her stuff and took an opportunity to lie down, still focusing on the features of the room.

'If someone is up there, listening to me, please let this be a good holiday at last' She mumbled, before drifting off into a deep slumber.

_**1hr later**_

Knock, Knock,

'Anyone home?' A familiarly sweet voice called up.

'O-OH! COMING!' Amu shouted back hesitantly as she quickly ran down the small flight of stairs.

She opened the door and greeted Rima.

'Oh, hi Hinamori-san, I came to check up if you're alright' She said.

'Mmm, yeah. I kinda fell asleep but everything is fine now. Oh and by the way, call me Amu if you like' She said, smiling back at her new friend.

'Oh okay Amu-chan. Want to go to Strawberry Hills now?' She asked.

'Strawberry Hills? OH! You mean the cafe right?' She asked, curiously.

Rima chuckled, 'Yeah.'

'HAI! Wait, no, can you give me a sec?' She said, pointing to her completely messed up hair.

Giggling, Rima managed to nod. Amu smiled and ran up the stairs, in such a rush she tripped.

THUD

'Amu-chan, are you alright?'

'Y-OW-yeahh I think so!' She said, slightlylaughing at her own clumsiness

**-At the cafe-.**

'Ohaiyo, minna-san!' Rima called out.

'Ah, Ohaiyo Rima-chan. Is this the girl you were talking about?' A young lady said, walking towards Amu and Rima.

'Yeah' She replied, focusing on waving to her friends walking around the cafe.

'Alright then, I'll give you the outfit and Rima can show you some things around here okay? Oh and by the way, you can call me Hatsumi.'

Amu smiled and nodded. The small cafe was cute, continuing the village's theme of all white, a large glass window and many cute, green seats with orange tables. The cafe also had a small garden on the side with equipment for young kids.

'Amu-chan, let's go meet everyone!' Rima said as she gestured for Amu to walk over behind the counter.

'Hey everyone! This is Amu-chan, she's gonna be working here for 1 month!' Rima shouted to the young girls chatting in a small group wearing cute maid outfits in the kitchen. As they heard this, They separated and gathered around Amu.

'Hi I'm Yaya!' A cute girl with pig tails greeted.

'I'm Ayami!' A girl said cheerfully before her twin with her hair parted on the opposite side added, 'I'm Ayumi.'

'And I'm Saaya!' A rude girl declared, before adding, 'Hope you get on my good side!' The pretty girl challenged. She smiled at Amu before slowly frowning and making noises of disgust. As she walked away, a girl followed her.

Amu stood there, stunned.

'Don't worry Amu-chan. That's Saaya and Anzu, the two bitches of this place.' Yaya whispered to Amu before her friends started to giggle.

'O-oh, okay. Uhm well nice to meet the rest of you and I hope we all get along!' She said, bowing.

'Hai!' They all shouted happily.

**-After the introductions and training-**

'Woah! Amu-chi! You're hot chocolates are the best!' Yaya exclaimed childishly.

Amu giggled and Yaya. She was drinking the hot chocolate uncontrollably fast.

'Oi Yaya, slow down' Ayumi warned.

'Mmm?' Yaya said as she lifted her head up from the mug.

The group went into a period of hysterical laughter. Yaya, had now created her own foam moustache. After a few seconds of laughing, Rima had managed to calm down.

'Wipe you're mouth Yaya!' She said, before laughing again.

Yaya realised what was happening and smiled.

'Mou, doesn't Yaya look so good like this though?' She said whilst walking around like a cowboy.

The group watched her and roared into laughter. After a while, everyone regained their composure and stopped laughing.

Ayami then shook her head and smiled at the girl. She then took a napkin and gave it to her.

'So childish.' Saaya snickered as Yaya wiped her mouth.

The group glared at the girl as she kept her head up high and walked away.

'The cafe's gonna be open in 15 minutes girls! Get ready!' Hatsumi shouted into the kitchen.

They all smiled at each other and shouted back.

'HAI!'

_**STRAWBERRY HILLS IS NOW OPEN!**_

Ding

The door made a noise as a young girl with long purple hair entered.

'Hey everyone!' She shouted.

Rima and the rest of the girls rushed out to greet her.

'Hey Nadeshiko!' They greeted.

Rima then looked at Amu who was busy cleaning one of the tables and dragged her over.

'Hey Nadeshiko, this is Amu!' She said as she pointed to the pink haired girl next to her.

She smiled and nodded, 'Nice to meet you Amu-chan.'

'Hai, you too!' Amu exclaimed cheerfully.

'Ne, ne Nadeshiko is your big brother going to be coming in today?' Ayami asked.

'Hmm?' Nadeshiko said as she thought while the rest of the girls, even Saaya eagerly awaited for an answer.

'Come on Nadeshiko! Tell us!' Ayumi exclaimed.

Nadeshiko giggled nervously at such anticipation and finally whispered to the group of girls in front of her, purposely leaving out Saaya.

'Well,' She whispered, 'I think him and the rest of the princes are coming today.' She said quietly whilst looking up to smirk at Saaya and Anzu whom were trying to eavesdrop.

The girls broke into squeals of delight while Amu stood there not knowing what to do.

'Who are the princes?' Amu asked curiously.

Ding

The sound of the door echoed as a group of extremely hot guys walked in.

_____________________________________________________________________

Amu: LET ME ADD, EXTREMELY.

_____________________________________________________________________

All the girls blushed as they pointed to the group before whispering to Amu, 'They are.'

Amu smirked. Pfft, as if she cared. Or did she?

'Hey, girls. Table 4 is asking for hot chocolate. Are you guys gonna stand there for the whole day?' Hatsumi asked.

They sighed and walked back to work while Amu looked at the guys. Sure, they were hot but what could be so good about them?

'Oi Rima, you wanna come over today?' Nadeshiko asked before leaving the cafe.

'Sure!' She replied, smiling.

'Ne, how about you Amu-chan?' She asked politely.

'O-oh, okay!' She replied happily.

Nadeshiko left the cafe and smiled at the four guys standing in the doorway before glaring at the guy whom looked almost exactly like her.

'Amu,' Rima whispered to the girl staring at the 4 guys, 'I'll tell you everything about them after.' She said as she walked away happily to serve the four guys.

Amu shook her head. 'Amu,' She reminded herself, 'A holiday should be guy free!'

But will it be?- TBC!

_________________________________________________________xx

MsRawr: Done! I hope its alright! Next chappie will be uploaded ASAP! I promise! Oh btw, here's a hint. It's gonna be mostly about introducing the guys' backgrounds. SO BE READY!

Preview:

Chapter 3- Interested?

_'WOAH NADESHIKO YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE!'_

_'Ikuto-kun, son of the director of Easter company and..'_

_- ' Hey! That's-'_

_'-My brother.'_

_'1 point for me.' He said as he chuckled._

_'She's interesting.'_


	3. Interested?

**MsRawr:** Hello! Once again, I'm so so sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE. I promised to update asap but i guess i kinda broke that xD

SORRY! Reason/excuse this time being ..

**Candy-chan:** *pops up out of no where* She had tests and everything(as well as being very tired) so msrawr could not update. She is very sorry.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA (dammit, i wish i did though.)**

**Holiday Love**

_**Chapter 3: Interested?!**_

Amu sighed. She stared at the 4 guys sitting comfortably for a second, but then resumed to her table cleaning duties.

'Hello everyone!' One of the guys greeted politely and flashed the staff all a warming smile. He had long purple hair and looked just like Nadeshiko.

'Ohaiyo!' Another guy called out. He was cute and had blonde hair, red eyes and a gentle face. Amu looked at him and smiled but then realised the blush forming on her face and shook it away.

'Hi guys! So, what is it today?' Rima said as she rushed to their table.

'Mmm, Caramel sundae please' The purple haired guy called out and looked up at Rima sweetly. Rima blushed.

'Nagihiko-kun, it's only morning! Are you sure you want to have a sundae already?' She inquired.

The guy by the name of Nagihiko only nodded. The blonde haired guy chuckled and shook his head at his friend. He then turned to the menu and looked up to Rima.

'I would like.. ahh.. Mocha please.' He finally said after a few looks at the small menu.

'Tuna sandwich!' The sporty looking brown haired guy called out. Rima only nodded and quickly wrote down the orders.

She then looked at the guy sitting in the corner with Midnight blue hair. As he looked up, she quickly ducked her head down and blushed. He smirked.

'And you Ikuto-kun?' She asked, still blushing madly. All the guys on the table had the same affect on her but she was still grateful to be around them.

_Ikuto?_ Amu thought as she turned around to face the table once again. Hearing such a name had triggered this reaction. _Only son of the director of Easter company?_ She thought silently for a while but was cut of by his cool voice.

'Hot chocolate.' He said bluntly.

Rima nodded once again and walked over to her pink haired friend.

'Amu-chan, you can stop cleaning that table now.' She chuckled.

'O-oh?' Amu said as she looked at her soaking wet table. Spray, spray, wipe, wipe. But since Amu was so deep in thought she had forgotten to wipe. As she noticed this, she frantically grabbed the cloth and started rubbing madly at the table. Red of embarrassment, she turned to face her friend.

'Done!' She said as she flashed Rima a victorious grin. Rima chuckled and signaled for Amu to follow her into the kitchen. Amu nodded.

'Hey everyone! Tuna salad for Kukai-kun, Caramel sundae for Nagi-kun, Mocha for Tadase-kun and Hot chocolate for Ikuto-kun!' Rima called out professionally.

The girls in the kitchen nodded. Rima turned around to get back to taking orders but was stopped by Ayumi and Ayami.

'Ne, ne _Rima-chan.' _Ayumi teased.

'Yeah?' Rima replied as she turned around to face the girls.

'When did you start calling Nagihiko-kun.. _Nagi-kun_?' Ayami asked in the same sort of tone as her sister.

Rima blushed. 'N-no! Uhm'

'Uhm?' The both said leaning closer to her as they both grinned michiveiously.

'Shutup!' She said as she walked away blushing madly and hitting herself on the inside.

**--After the guys finished eating/drinking-- **

'Mmm! That was really good!' Nagihiko said to Rima as she was picking up their plates and cups.

'Mmm Rima-chan, the Mocha seems different today but it tastes so good! May I ask who made it?' Tadase asked.

'O-oh? Uhm I think Amu-chan made that and the hot chocolate.' Rima replied, pointing at the finished cup in front of Ikuto.

'Amu-chan?' Kukai asked, his mouth still full of tuna.

'Oh yeah! You guys havent met her yet! She only came today from Tokyo.. Mmm, I'll go get her.' Rima said as she carried the plates and cups back to the kitchen.

'Amu-chan?' Rima called out to the busy kitchen.

_THUD._

'Owwww' A voice came through from the storage room.

'Huh?' Rima said as she and some of the girls rushed to see what happened. When they arrived there, they saw Amu on the floor with some boxes on top of her. Amu was rubbing her head in pain and looked up at them. She smiled a little and chuckled at her own clumsiness.

'My, my Amu-chan! That's two times today. You are definitely the most clumsiest person I've met so far!' Rima declared.

'Don't worry Amu-chi! Yaya will help you!' Yaya said as she helped Amu up.

'We'll clean those up, you should go outside and help Rima' Ayami said as she picked the boxes up.

'O-oh, okay. Thanks guys..' She said quietly.

Rima and Amu headed out to the table.

'Amu-chan this is Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto.' Rima introduced, pointing to each guy as she progressed along the sentence.

'A-ah, nice to meet you all.' Amu said quietly, flashing a smile to all of them.

'Nice to meet you too Uh, Amu-' Tadase said before he was cut off by Amu herself.

'Call me Amu-chan.' Amu replied sweetly, rubbing the back of her head.

The guys nodded and smiled back at her.

'Oh Rima I should go back and help them back in the kitchen. It was really my fault.' Amu said to Rima as she giggled slightly.

Rima nodded.

Amu then turned around to the guys. 'See ya later.'

'Well, we should get going then. See you around Rima. Say bye to the rest for me!' Kukai said.

'Yeah bye!' Nagihiko and Tadase called out before leaving the cafe.

'Bye.' Ikuto replied bluntly. Rima blushed.

Ding

The door shut quietly as the guys left the cafe. Rima sighed. Back to work again!

**---At Ikuto's house---**

The guys stepped into the giant mansion and quickly proceeded to Ikuto's room. It was by far the largest, having a walk-in-wardrobe, a bathroom and a living room in it. Kukai rushed to the games while Tadase and Nagihiko sat themselves on the sofa and Ikuto plopped himself down on his bed laying quietly, deep in thought. Each guy were trying to occupy themselves when only one girl remained in their minds. The pink haired one.

'She's interesting.' Ikuto finally said.

The guys were surprised at such a sudden address but knew whom he was talking about. The then all turned to face him, gathering in a sort of circle. Even Kukai had departed from his game to participate in their discussion.

'She.. wasn't exactly eager or throwing herself at us.' Kukai replied, in a little bit of a shock.

'Mmm, for a girl who isn't exactly our friend yet and just met us.. her reaction wasn't what had always happened.' Tadase said, still in thought.

'I like her.' Nagihiko said as he put his arms behind his head and smiled at the guys.

The were all staring at him wide-eyed before they smirked.

'You're on.' They all challenged.

**---With Amu---**

_**STRAWBERRY HILLS IS NOW CLOSED!**_

Amu and Rima sat silently in the car while they were driving to Nadeshiko's house. Rima was humming to a song on the radio and Amu was admiring the peaceful atmosphere beyond her window. Even though she was in her little world, she had noted one thing- they were driving to the east of the village. Not long after, Rima started to slow down in front of two gigantic mansions.

'Which one is Nadeshiko's house?' Amu asked, her eyes wide with admiration.

'mmhmmm mmm .. huh? Oh! That one.' Rima replied, pointing to the elegant purple and white one.

As they drove into the parking lot, Nadeshiko came out to greet them.

'Hey guys!' She said happily.

Amu got out of the car and stared at the two mansions in shock.

'WOAH NADESHIKO YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE!' Amu exclaimed, still admiring the house before her.

Rima and Nadeshiko chuckled. They then made their way inside. They hurried up to Nadeshiko's room and shut the door tightly behind them.

'Amu wants to know more about the princes.' Rima said, smiling at Amu.

Nadeshiko giggled. She then made her way over to her drawer and pulled out a photo album. They then sat on Nadeshiko's giant bed and stared at the several photos being shown.

'Okay, so the princes are the wealthiest, smartest, coolest, hottest and most perfect guys here.' Rima explained.

''Ikuto-kun, son of the director of Easter company and.. the strawberry field on the west side. That's where his mansion is.. It's next to Tadase's. He's cool, plays the violin and I think is a part time model.' Nadeshiko said, pointing to a photo of Ikuto.

Amu nodded, that's where she had heard that name before. Easter.. the company in Tokyo.

'That's the music company right?' Amu asked.

The two girls nodded.

'Hotori Tadase. Only child of the Hotori group. That is, owner of the strip of shops in this village and the importing of fruits and stuff. They also own a farm and it's next to the strawberry field. The west of the village. Prince like, polite and really cute.' Rima continued, pointing to Tadase on the photo.

'Souma Kukai. Lives in the mansion next to mine and is the only son of the owner of 'Sports N Stuff'. Ever heard of it? The sports shop that has spread through out all of Japan and is even overseas. I think they have like 45 stores altogether or something. Anyway, he's the slightly childish one. He's great at sports, funny and energetic.' Nadeshiko said, pointing to Kukai in the photo.

Amu nodded, taking all the information in. The rich and hot kids, no wonder why they are so popular.

'And finally, Fujisaki Nagihiko. Gentle, polite and calm. He's the son of the Fujisaki family. They run a business on dancing classes.' Rima concluded, pointing to Nagihiko in the photo.

' Hey! That's-' Amu said, cut off by Nadeshiko.

'My brother.' Nadeshiko replied calmly.

'Ohh.' Amu said, finally getting all of the situation.

'So anyway! Do you like any of them Amu-chan?' Nadeshiko teased.

'N-no! Why?' Amu defended, although she was blushing madly.

'They have fangirls following their every step.. Saaya, the leader of the Princes Fanclub' Rima sighed.

'Ewww.' Amu said as she made noises and faces to express her disgust.

'So, you're sleeping over right?' Nadeshiko asked the two girls.

They thought for a while but then both nodded.

'But we should go get our stuff first!' Amu exclaimed.

**---With the guys---**

The guys stepped into Nagihiko's house and noticed the door was slightly ajar.

'Stupid sis, never closes the door.' Naghihiko sighed.

'Hey, I think she has friends over..' Kukai said, looking at the car outside.

'Probably Rima.' Nagihiko answered.

As the guys made their way upstairs, they noticed Amu and Rima walking down the glass staircase. The guys stared at Amu and she smiled back to them.

'Hey! Nice to see you guys again.' She said happily.

'O-oh Amu-chan and Rima-chan, are you guys leaving already?' Nagihiko asked, a hint of disappointment visible in the tone of his voice.

'Oh! No.. we're going back to get our stuff, we're sleeping over today.' Rima said.

'Mmm, hope you don't mind!' Amu added.

The guys watched the two girls run off and get into the car. Soon after, the car disappeared into the distant road.

'Sleeping over?' Tadase said, slightly smiling.

'Heh, 1 point for me guys..' Nagihiko said as he chuckled mischievously.

'The game's not over yet..' Ikuto challenged, before adding, 'We're sleeping over too.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MsRawr:** DONE! Wooooot ! So long! Anyway, please review or alert/fav cause at least then ill know that someone is reading this story and liking it.

OH! AND BEFORE I GO: A little question to ask of my beloved readers..

**- Who do you think will win the battle as well as Amu's heart?**

_*Nagihiko_

_*Kukai_

_*Ikuto_

_*Tadase._

**Oh : PREVIEW!**

_**Chapter 4: Sleepover battle?**_

_- 'Hey, who's there?' _

_- 'Weird..'_

_-'Truth or dare!'_

_-'PERVERT!'_

_-'Let the battles begin.'  
_


	4. Sleepover battle! PART 1

**MsRawr:** Hello! I'm backs! I would also like to share my extra good news with everyone! Ive nearly finished all my assignments/tests nd everything so yeah that means: FASTER UPDATING! I'll try to keep that promise xD Anyway! 1 more thing before I start the story.. I've actually considered the idea of a **new fanfic**. It shall be called: **'My Online Fantasies**.' IF you would like to see** more info**(that includes summary, pairings + everything else), please **read** the **last section **of the story before the preview.. xD

Well! I've bolded all the main key concepts for you guys just in case your like me; that is, doesn't pay much attention to the A/N hehes ENJOY!

Oh and BTW; This is only part one. SINCE I want the sleepover to be as best as I can get it, it's gonna be in two parts.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Holiday Love**

_**Chapter 4: Sleepover battle? PART 1**_

The guys smiled at each other once Amu and Rima had drove off into the distant road. Seconds later, Nadeshiko appeared in front of her room.

'What are you guys all doing here?' She asked, slightly irritated at how loud her brother was with his friends.

'Uhm, we're actually sleeping over..' Tadase said politely, 'That is, if you don't mind.'

Nadeshiko blushed. She stared at Tadase's smiling prince face and smiled back. She was enjoying herself until her brother, now annoyed at Tadase's sudden interest in his sister, cut her off.

'I don't think she minds Tadase. Besides, I'm the older brother. I make the decisions.' He said, smirking.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?' Nadeshiko said, flames appearing in her eyes.

'AHHHHHHH!' Nagihiko screamed as he was being chased by Nadeshiko

As they were chasing each other around, the rest of the guys sweat dropped.

'Woah! They both seem so shy and polite.. This is gonna be a good sleepover after all!' Kukai said, grinning at his own observation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!' Nadeshiko screamed

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guys made their way up the stairs and into their own rooms. Since all of them we're used to mansions, each of their houses would have about 8 spare rooms for friends. Being such best friends, they had all their 'own room' to sleep in whenever they went over to a friends house. Once again, being extremely rich as they are, all their clothes were already there.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'HAHAHA GIRL GIRL GIRL!' Nagihiko teased.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about 5 minutes of thinking in their own rooms and relaxing, they made their way into Nagihiko's room. Nagihiko's room was, like Ikuto's, one of the largest in the house. He had a giant bathroom, a living room and inside was a giant king sized bed and a white grand piano sitting in the middle. This was very much the same as Nadeshiko, whom had a giant bathroom, a living room, a giant king sized bed and a little door next to her bedroom which led to a separate stage/cinema.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'YOU, YOU, BEACH POTATO!' Nadeshiko screamed, wildly flapping her arms around hoping it would magically reach her brother whom was 5 meters in front of her. (A/N: LOL SO RANDOM!)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto groaned and Kukai sighed. It was sure a sleepover and a chance to be with Amu, but she wasn't back yet and sitting in Nagihiko's room was boring because the owner of the room, was still being chased by his sister. What exercise.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'HAHAHA, IS THAT ALL YOU CAN GET AT ME.. GIRL!?' Nagihiko challenged, panting slightly by the amount of exercise he had to do to get away from his energetic sister.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

10 minutes later everyone were gathered in Nagihiko's bedroom safely. Nadeshiko had now returned to her normal polite and quiet self. Nagihiko had also returned to his polite and quiet self with a few bruises on his arm. Sitting on the couch, Ikuto spoke.

'So.. what are we doing exactly?' He asked, in a bored tone.

'Okay then, how about we all go have a shower and everything then meet for dinner...' Tadase said, sounding very official.

'Hai' The girls said as they left Nagihiko's room and into their own.

20 minutes later the girls all arrived at the extremely long dinner table in the dining room of the Fujisaki residence. The guys had been ready almost 10 minutes before, but had decided to walk around and play games whilst waiting.

Rima and sat down at the table awkwardly, almost not sure of how to act around such an elegant house. That sat by the glass table while the guys stared her. Rima was wearing a long, cute yellow strapless dress that was cute but not formal. Next Nadeshiko walked out. Nagihiko smirked at her extra special clothing line prepared for having guys over. He rolled his eyes.

'Sorry for being late!' Amu said, apologizing almost too sweetly.

'Uhh.. It's alright?' The guys all said, appreciating what was in front of them.

Amu stood there beautifully with an outfit almost the same as Rima's but black.

**-After the dinner-**

'Wahh! That was so good!' Amu and Rima exclaimed, looking at each other and smiling.

The group then returned to Nagihiko's room and sat around being bored. Tadase was still staring at Amu while Nadeshiko was still giving glares to Nagihiko.

'Let's play truth or dare?' Ikuto said, slowly getting up from his almost sleeping position.

'Okay..' Everyone replied, still full from the meal.

'Amu-chan, truth or dare?' Nagihiko asked.

Amu thought. Truth would mean she would have to tell some extremely embarrassing stuff while dare meant she had to DO some really embarrassing stuff. Rima nudged her.

'Chicken?' She whispered, smirking slightly.

Amu went red. After thinking a little, she looked up.

'Dare.' She declared, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Ikuto smirked this time. He leaned really close to Amu causing her to blush madly. He chuckled at how adorable she was and continued to breath into her tomato face while the rest of the group sat there, confused.

'Kiss me.' He said, grinning evilly.

Amu was stunned.

'NO WAYYY!' She said, defending herself.

'Ikuto, that's a bit harsh don't you think?' Kukai asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Ikuto turned to face Kukai and rose his eyebrow at him. A tint of pink appeared almost instantly on the face of the sporty boy.

'Nah, a dare is a dare!' Nadeshiko exclaimed excitedly.

'Uhh.. uhhh.' Amu started worrying.

'You don't have to do it Amu-chan!' Naghiko, Kukai and Tadase all said immediately.

Rima nudged Amu again and smirked. Amu sighed.

Ikuto's face was still in front of her and giving her a questioning look. She withdrew a deep breath and leaned closer to him. Ikuto was shocked. Amu's lips then slowly moved in and were placed carefully on Ikuto's own with a little bit of force. She opened one eye to look and Ikuto who was smirking. She blushed. After a second, Amu realised that a tongue had found its way onto her lips, begging for some attention and entrance to the rest of her mouth.

'AHHHHHH!' Amu screamed, once parted. She defensively put her hands up to cover her mouth while Ikuto leaned back and smirked. The rest of the guys were shocked and glared at Ikuto immensley while he just chuckled.

'Okay, let's just play another game!' Amu exclaimed, still in sudden shock from how much she had actually _liked _that and had wanted to continue.

'Ghost stories!' Nadeshiko declared, still glaring at Naghihiko.

So now there was a glaring war going on. Kukai, Tadase and Nagihiko were glaring at Ikuto while Nadeshiko was glaring at Nagihiko.

'Uhh I'm gonna go to the toilet first okay?' Amu said quietly. The rest of the group nodded.

Once Ikuto was sure Amu had left the room, he turned to face the glaring guys and whispered, purposely audible for only his competitors.

'1 point for me.' He challenged.

**--With Amu---**

Amu rushed to the bathroom and carefully shut the door tightly behind her. Blushing, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red from ear to ear and her heart was beating faster than ever before. Putting her fingers up to her lips, she pondered. _Why is there a tingling feeling? Why did I enjoy that? WHY WHY WHY!? _ She mentally said.

She sighed, walked out of the bathroom and slowly creeped onto the balcony of Naghiko's room to stare at the stars for a minute while the rest were laughing and talking about something very loudly. After calming down by the calming sight, she made her way back into living room.

Step, step.

Amu turned around to see who it was but didnt see anyone.

'Weird..' She said quietly.

Step, Step.

'Hey! Who's there?!' She asked, now slightly louder than before.

'O-oh, sorry for scaring you Amu-chan!' Naghiko said politely as he walked out from the bathroom and over to her. He leaned in and hugged her.

'Nagihiko?!' She asked, completely dumbfounded.

'I think it's true..' He murmered into the back of her neck.

Amu was confused.

'What's true?' She asked, worriedly.

'I think,' Naghiko whispered, slowly parting from the warm embrace and cupping Amu's face. ' I really do like you.'

'Wha-'

Before Amu could say anything else, warm lips were gently placed on her own. What happened next seemed almost too surprising to be true.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MsRawr: CLIFFY! Woot! Part 2 will be uploading tomorrows, hopefully. Anyway! hope you enjoyed it.. Hmm I think I've rushed it..

Anyway, here's the summary of my new story: 'My online fantasies.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Summary: **-_Amu starts to write stories about fantasies of her life and posts them on a website. She writes all sorts of stories and realises she has a fans. What if two of her fans are someone she knows more than she thinks!?_

**Pairing: **Amuto/ Tadamu- yu'll have to see later.

**Will i write it?: **If i get some feedback to see if it is good or not. SO PLEASE TELL ME!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ANYWAY! Preview of the next chapter:

_- 'AHHHHHHHH!' _

_-' and the ghost,'_

_-'I think...'_

_-' That same tingling feeling!?'_

_-'You..'_

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	5. Sleepover battle! PART 2

**MsRawr:** SORRY! Extra, extra late update. Anyway- this chapter seems a little.. bad. But anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**Candy-chan:** Things have...

**MsRawr:** ON WITH THE STORY!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara!**

**Holiday love**

**_Chapter 5: The sleepover battle PT2_**

'Nagihiko,' Amu mumbled softly against his warm lips, 'What did you just say?'

'Oh?' He questioned, as if suspecting her to ask of something else.

He then pulled away reluctantly and looked at her in the eyes.

'Well, I really do like you Amu-chan.' He replied sweetly, smiling as he looked at her.

'O-oh?' Amu managed to croak. Shock. Excitement. Confusion.

The mixture of the emotions made a weird taste in Amu's mouth. Her lips were still warm and tingling while her face was glowing and was redder than ever before.

'U-uhm.. are you sure? I-I m-mean we j-just met and- and well..' She rambled on, not really sure whether she knew what she was saying.

'Amu.' He replied sternly, cupping her face again. His eyes looked into her own.

Amu looked into Nagihiko's eyes with a blush featuring on her cheeks. A tomato you say? She'd be 'Super Tomato.'

Nagihiko sighed. Of course he had done this only once or twice, but for an extremely hot- not to mention rich guy like him the reaction Amu had given was different. Then again, this is what made Amu different from the rest and is what made him want her. He looked into the eyes of the blushing pretty girl in front of him. Could he win her heart? No. He was determined, no matter what he would do it. What was this feeling? L-

'Oi! Nagihiko!' A voice called out.

It was Ikuto. He had seen the whole scene between the two and decided to cut in. Of course, with a smirk gracefully placed on his features, he had interrupted them. Purposely.

Amu flinched slightly and fell out of Nagihiko's warm embrace and looked at Ikuto. Blushing madly, she ducked her head down.

'I'll talk to you later then, Nagi-kun.' She said coolly, her voice slightly shaky.

With that, she hurried back into the living room to join Kukai, Rima, Tadase and Nadeshiko.

'Hah,' Ikuto said, the same smirk on his face.

Nagihiko glared at Ikuto before joining in the smirking marathon.

'Close huh?' Ikuto asked quietly.

Nagihiko only nodded.

'Confession.'He shrugged before hurrying off to find Amu.

'This is getting interesting.' Ikuto mumbled quietly before following Nagihiko.

-----------

'Kukai! Your turn!' Nadeshiko exclaimed happily whilst clapping her hand.

'No! No more! No more nightmares!' Kukai said in a terrified voice, defending himself with his strong arms.

Everyone laughed and waved their lipstick/mascara/eyeliner wands at him. It had been Nadeshiko's idea for the guys to dress up as girls and girls to dress up as guys for fun. The girls were already done. Since guys don't need any makeup, it was obviously no sweat at all for the girls. A hat, a wig, a t-shirt and some jeans or baggy pants. Done.

'Hey! That's not fair Kukai!' Nagihiko exclaimed angrily.

Pink frilly dress, extreme case of a bad hair day and fairy wand and wings. Blue eye shadow, extremely heavy mascara and thick red lipstick. Amu looked at Nagihiko and sweat dropped.

'Uhm Nadeshiko-chan- Maybe you might have gone a little to far?' Amu asked worriedly

'No, no, no Amu-chan!' Nadeshiko shook her head immediately, 'He looks beautiful doesn't he?' She said, grinning victoriously.

Nagihiko only glared. 'I'll get you back!' He declared evilly in his mind.

'Come on Kukai. You don't wanna let Amu-chan down do you?' Tadase challenged, smirking.

Kukai looked back at Tadase in surprise. 'Damn you Tadase!' Kukai said, through eye contact.

Tadase twitched a little but continued to challenge Kukai.

'Chicken?' He challenged, urging Kukai to do something he may regret for the rest of his life.

'What are you saying mrs. hideous?' Kukai said, outraged that he was being challenged.

Tadase only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head with a little 'tsk tsk' coming out of his mouth. Smirking a little, he turned his head away and looked at Amu understandingly. Amu on the other hand, was annoyed because her time was being wasted and Ikuto's appearance was starting to scare her a little. Just a little.

Ikuto, now completely ticked off by not only his appearance, but also because he's two friends were being jerks to one another about a girl, was glaring at everyone who had made eye contact with him. Scary Ikuto comes to life.

'Uhh, fine! Just for you Amu-chan.' Kukai said, winking at Amu.

Amu only blushed and looked down. Rima smirked and nudged Amu.

--------

'CHEESE!' The girls exclaimed happily while the guys groaned.

SNAP!

'Haha, I'm so gonna keep this photo and use it against you!' Nadeshiko laughed, looking at her annoyed brother.

'Ikuto-kun, are you alright?' Rima asked, trying her best to surpress her laughter.

Ikuto, completely annoyed, nodded. He was in a yellow frilly dress- much like Nagihiko's and almost the same makeup. His hair was in two pony tails and finished off with pink ribbons. Princess Ikuto.

'Hey, Rima-chan- you can laugh if you want. I'm sure Ikuto here doesnt mind..' Tadase smirked.

'Mmm?' Rima said, soon bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

'Hey, since we're done with the awesome photo- I think you guys should get cleaned up?' Amu said, grinning at the annoyed guys mumbling to each other hatefully.

'Hey, if you don't go now.. The makeup will be permanent..' Amu said as she pretended to read the mascara wand.

With that, Tadase and Nagihiko turned wide-eyed and dashed off to the bathroom. Seconds later, sounds of confliction were heard.

'HEY! NAGIHIKO! LET ME GO FIRST!'Tadase whined.

'Go in the other one!' Nagihiko called back. Tadase grumbled off into the hallway.

Amu then broke into fits of giggling. Clutching her stomach, she wiped her tears and looked at Kukai and Ikuto who were staring at her.

'Yes?' She asked, coughing a little.

'Nothing-' They both replied at the same time.

Ikuto then sighed and walked off to another bathroom. Seconds later, Kukai followed.

Amu giggled a little and made her way to her bedroom. It was so much fun here. City life? She had nearly forgotten about it. Forgotten almost everything. Her giant and luxurious apartment, her admired job and her sweet ex-boyfriend. Wait- sweet? He had cheated on her. Cancel that sweet part.

-----

Half an hour later everyone had finished and returned to their normal selves. Amu and Rima were in the living room of Nadeshiko's room and were watching tv.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'Hey guys! Let me in!' Nadeshiko whined as she knocked on the door.

Amu walked over to the door and opened it. When she opened the door she saw Nadeshiko, soaking wet with what had looked a little green. Her hair, wet and seemed like seaweed, uncomfortably fell across her face, covering her eyes completely. Her eyes, full of anger and rage, stared at Amu aggressively. She was completely wet, angry and beyond scary.

Amu looked at Nadeshiko. She went almost white and fainted.

'Oh shit.' Nadeshiko mumbled.

-----

'I told you not to!' Nadeshiko complained loudly.

'Hey, you got me first!' Nagihiko replied.

Amu coughed and opened her eyes. The twins were fighting, Ikuto was sleeping, Kukai was playing with his iPhone and Rima was sitting by the bed staring at her. Everything was normal.

'W-what happened?' Amu asked weakly.

'Amu-chan! I'm so sorry! So is my idiot of a brother!' Nadeshiko apologised dramatically.

'Yeah Amu, I'm really sorry!' Nagihiko joined in the dramatic act.

'What happened Rima?' Amu asked- not bothered to wait for the two dramatic twins to explain.

'Well, Nagihiko poured green food colouring into the water system and made the shower water go green. Being Nadeshiko, she rushed back to her room to take a shower there and get herself cleaned to go kill Nagihiko or something. You must've seen her in her greeny state and was so shocked you fainted.' Rima explained.

'Oh?' Amu asked quietly.

Rima lowered her head to Amu's ears.

'It's how rich people prank each other,' Rima whispered- sighing, she continued, 'I wish they didn't have to go that far though. I mean, everyone was worried.'

'I'm alright guys' Amu said loudly, hoping the two dramatic twins would stop crying and mumbling something in their own language to each other.

As wished, the twins looked up with sparkly eyes.

'You forgive us AMU-CHAN?!' They asked in unison, each grabbing Amu's hand.

'Y-yeah..' Amu said quietly.

-----

'AND SO.. He walked into the room and..the ghost'

'BOO!'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Amu, Nadeshiko and Rima screamed.

After Amu had recovered from her shock from the now renamed evil twins, Kukai and Tadase had suggested telling ghost stories. Rima was scared so she jumped onto Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko being scared, jumped onto Amu. And Amu? She jumped onto- Ikuto. Ikuto smirked. This spot had costed him to do the chicken dance for a minute. It wasn't so great, but in the end it turned out worth it. Amu had jumped onto him more than 3 times now, and being the oh-mighty perverted Ikuto, he had made sure he hugged her better every time. And so, it was a glare war.

'Hey Amu..' Ikuto whispered.

'Yeah?' She asked, still clutching onto Ikuto's shirt.

'If you really wanna hug me, you can just ask.' Ikuto smirked

With that, super tomato returned.

'P-pervert!' She managed to stammer, making sure the others hadn't heard.

'Actually, hugging is too small.. I can do much more than that.' Ikuto said, tracing his fingers up Amu's arm.

Amu flinched. Why was Ikuto so perverted but hot? She had hated herself for the blushing and stammering but had hated herself even more for enjoying being around him. She had enjoyed being around everyone here, but those guys... they all gave her that same tingling feeling. She just couldn't decipher the feelings.

After much screaming, jumping, hugging, stammering and going beetroot red, Amu was very tired.

'Goodnight!' She yawned as she headed off to sleep.

'Goodnight.' Everyone replied as they did the same.

That night, everyone lay in their own beds thinking of how much fun they had had that day. Ever since Amu came- everything had turned out so much better. The sad thing was, she couldn't stay here forever.

Amu, on the other hand, was touching her lips as she looked up to the beautiful sky. She traced her fingers over her lips as her brain recited what Nagihiko had said. She was shocked of course. But her reaction and how she felt when she had hugged Ikuto had made her feel even weirder. No matter how weird things were at the moment, she had a feeling it was only going to get weirder.

She stared at the immensley, wishing things could be easier for her to understand. The way the guys had made her feel. The way she loved this place so much. She had an extravagant(not to mention boring) life beyond this little vilage and soon, she was going to have to return to it.

As she looked up into the sky, flashbacks of some faces popped up. Tadase, Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko- the only guys able to break her out of her cool facade. She had suddenly felt so attatched to everyone here and knowing that she was going to have to leave, had made her want to know them even better.

'That same tingling feeling?' Amu asked herself as she clutched her shirt.

'Ikuto. Nagihiko. You..'

-----

'BYE!' Amu and Rima said to Nadeshiko as she waved to them.

Rima then started up the car and drove off. Nadeshiko sighed, time to face the rest of the guys. Those lazy pigs.

Amu and Rima got home and changed their clothes. After talking and having breakfast, they met up and went to 'Strawberry Hills'.

As Nadeshiko made breakfast for her lazy brother and his friends, she was humming a little tune. While she was enjoying herself and the great smell of what she was making, she hadn't noticed that a flyer was put into her mailbox.

'HEAVENLY RESORT: NOW OPEN!'

_________________________________________________________________________________

**MsRawr:** Okay, I know that .. that was really bad but I hadn't wanted to rush things. There are still a few more confessions to come! SORRY for the extremely late update but things have come up I guess. I'll try to be earlier but yeah. I've started writing a new fanfic.. so keep your eye out for that too! Okay! On with the preview!

**Holiday love: Chapter 6**

**_Let's go on a holiday!_**

_-'Amu-chan! LET'S GO ON A HOLIDAY!' _

_- 'PRETTY!' _

_-'K-KA-KAIRI'_

Okie dokie! Question time!

**______________________________________________________________**

**Ran:** Who was the person to say 'boo' in Holiday Love?

**Suu:** Was it-

a) _Ikuto _b)_ Tadase_ c) _Kukai _d) _Nagihiko_

**Miki:** Get answering people!

**MsRawr:** I'm so proud of you guys! *wipes a tear

**Ran&Miki&Suu:** O_O

**Candy-chan:** See you again next time! (:


	6. Let's go on a holiday!

**MsRawr: **Hello! I'm sorry for extreeemely late updates. AGAIN. My internet connection went down for a few days- and I have been having MAJOR writers block. That is why, I would like to put 'My online Fantasies' on hold. I might even delete it.. Who knows?

**The usual: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. **

And the question for chapter: Who was the person to say 'boo' in Holiday Love?

The answer is: -**drum roll- **Nagihiko!

**Holiday Love**

_**Chapter 6: Let's go on a holiday!**_

_**Ding.**_

'Welcome to Strawberry Hills!' Ayami and Ayumi greeted as 2 customers walked in.

'Oh? Is it that time of the month already?' The first customer asked, staring at the girls before him.

'Hai!' Rima said cheerfully as she carefully placed the menu before the customers.

'What time? What month?' The second customer asked, confused.

'Well,' Rima explained, 'every month there's a day where we dress up and have special food and games for our customers to play!'

'Oh? Well, I'm guessing that means for today- you guys are.. cats?'

'Yupp!'

Today, the girls were wearing their normal maid costumes with cat ears headband and a tail attatched.

_**Ding.**_

'Welcome to-'

'AMU-CHAN! RIMA-CHAN!' Nadeshiko screamed, running into the cafe excitedly.

'Hmm? What's wrong?' Amu asked, walking out of the storage room with boxes in her arms.

Amu slowly put the boxes down and walked over to join the rest of the girls by the front of the door. As she walked, Nadeshiko flapped her arms wildly to call her friend over to hear the 'exciting' news she had for them.

'So Nadeshiko, can you tell us yet?' Ayumi asked.

Nadeshiko eagerly flaps the flyer before the group of girls.

_ HEAVENLY RESORT: NOW OPEN!_

_ Come relax by the beach and enjoy a wonderful holiday with family or friends!_

_'_Huh?' Amu said, confused. Why was Nadeshiko showing us some piece of paper?

'Mmm, seems good- but Ayumi and I can't go.. we have to look after our little sis.' Ayami said slowly.

'But sis! We-' Ayumi whined before her twin sister clamped her hands over her mouth and dragged her off to the back of the cafe.

_'_Amu-chan! LET'S GO ON A HOLIDAY!' Nadeshiko said, pulling her sparkly eyes closer to Amu.

Amu sweatdropped.

'Eh, Nadeshiko.. I'm already on a holiday.'

'O-oh yeah. Well you can go on a holiday on a holiday!'

'…'

'Come on Amu-chan! I'm sure it will be fun!' Rima reassured as Nadeshiko nodded in agreement.

'Eh- I'll think about it okay? Anyway, let's go get ready- the customers are gonna come in any minute now right?' Amu said calmly, slowly gathering the large boxes again.

Nadeshiko sighed. She wasn't satisfied with Amu's reponse YET.

---

As Amu walked into the kitchen to watch some cups and plates, Hatsumi was standing there in thinking-mode.

'Hey Amu,' She said slowly, 'are you having troubles on deciding whether to go on a holiday right?'

'H-how did you know?' Amu asked, wide-eyed.

'Heheh- I know all Amu-chan. ALL. Anyway, I've been thinking. How about we let Nadeshiko play some of our games and if she can win them then you go?' Hatsumi asked, her face beaming with happiness.

'O-okay? I think that would be a good idea. Plus, we'd get more money into the shop and attract more attention, bringing more customers in right?'

'Exactly why I thought of it..' Hatsumi mumbled before disappearing into the back of the cafe, evilly laughing to herself.

Amu sweatdropped.

---

'Okay Nadeshiko! You ready?' Yaya asked excitedly, 'Yaya prepared this game just for you!'

'E-eh? Ano.. what do I get if I win?' Nadeshiko asked, twirling her purple hair with her long, thin fingers.

'You get.. AMU-CHAN!'

'HUH?! I don't want Amu-chan. Yaya, I'm not les.'

'Are you sure?' Yaya teased, winking and nudging.

'Yaya.. what are you trying to say?' Nadeshiko said, her voice shaking.

'HAHAHA- Nadeshiko you're so silly. I mean Amu-chan going on holiday with you~'

'O-oh! OKAY THEN! I'll definitely win this!'

'Amu-chan likes determination. I'm sure she'll like it if you're determined to win her!'

'….'

Yaya winked.

'YAYA!'

Yaya chuckled as she placed a blindfold on Nadeshiko's head and tied it securely.

'Okay! We'll give you a cake and you have to taste it and guess which cake it is on our menu! If you get it right, you get to eat the cake for free. If you're wrong you have to pay for the cake.' Yaya explained carefully, placing the chocolate cake before her friend.

'Why does this sound like a game that will make a lot of money?' Nadeshiko asked, rolling her eyes behind her blindfold.

'It's thought by Hatsumi, of course it will make us money. Anyway, you get 5 tries.. if you lose-'

'Let me guess: I have to pay or something?'

'Yupp! Pay for all the cakes but you still get to take a photo of us.. So I guess that's alright.'

'A photo of the day my wallet went empty. GREEEAT.'

Nadeshiko slowly picked up her spoon and placed some of the chocolate cake in her mouth. She chewed a little and swallowed slowly.

'Chocolate cake?' She asked.

'Which one?'

'Mmm, it's either: Choco-Delight or Triple chocolate mud cake.'

'Well, you're gonna havta choose!'

'Mmm. Choco-Delight?' Nadeshiko asked, hoping that her answer was right.

'WRONG!'

_**--1 hr later--**_

'Ughhh.. I can't fit another cake.. uhh..' Nadeshiko sighed as she forcefully smashed her cute spoon on the table.

'Ne, Hatsumi don't you think we should tell her to stop? This is her 4th cake. She's gonna explode or something soon!' Ayami cried, worried about the purple haired girl sitting before them.

'100,200,300, MONEY!' Hatsumi mumbled to herself in the corner.

'Mm, Nadeshiko. If you stop, I'll go with you okay? You seem sick already..' Amu trailed off.

'Really? YOU MADE ME EAT ALL THIS CAKE-'

Rima clamped her hands over Nadeshiko's mouth.

'Uhm, Nadeshiko is very happy and grateful.' She said slowly.

Amu sweatdropped. 'O-okay..'

_**---The next day---**_

'W-WAHH! SO PRETTY!' Nadeshiko said as she ran out of the limousine and onto the sand.

'It's alright I guess.' Nagihiko said as he sighed after looking at his childish sister jumping around.

'So, tell me why you guys are here again?' Rima asked, blushing a little.

'We paid for her cakes.' Kukai finished, grinning sheepishly.

'Well guys, let's go unpack. 3 days at this place, mm- doesn't seem so bad.' Amu said quietly, enjoying the sand and clear blue skies.

'Don't you like it Amu-chan? It's so peaceful and pretty ne?' Tadase asked, smiling at Amu.

'A-ahm.. yeah.' Amu blushed.

---

The group made their way to the resort and unpacked. The girls stayed in 1 room and the guys were split into 2 rooms. After having finished packing, the girls put on their swimming costumes and ran to the beach taking: towels, sunscreen, volleyballs and magazines with them.

'Hey, the girls are at the beach. Ikuto- you wanna join them?' Kukai asked his friend who was reading some manga on his bed.

'Mmm- yeah alright. I bet the other guys are already there.' Ikuto replied, smirking a little as he got up.

As Kukai and Ikuto stepped out of their room, they bumped into Nagihiko and Tadase.

'Where are you guys going?' Nagihiko asked, raising his eyebrow.

Tadase chuckled a little and began to run over to the beach. The rest then smirked and ran after- soon catching up.

'Hey! You guys! Wanna play?' Amu said sweetly, holding the volleyball.

The guys went wide-eyed. Amu was wearing a pink bikini while Rima was wearing a yellow one. Tadase and Nagihiko blushed as they stared at Amu, running around and playing with Rima.

'Hey, are you guys just gonna stand there all day?' Rima asked playfully- winking. As she said this, she chucked the volleyball at Nagihiko's head.

THUD.

'Nagihiko! Are you alright?' Amu asked worriedly.

Nagihiko tried to nod, his head feeling a little heavy. Amu then leaned over and placed Nagihiko's head on her lap and she stared down at him worriedly.

'Oh my gosh! Rima! I think you hit his nose! It's bleeding!' Amu exclaimed.

'Amu, I hit the top of his head.. it has nothing to do with his nose.' Rima explained.

The guys burst into laughter and ran off with the volleyball to continue their game.

'Uhm, how about you look after him and I'll run back to get some tissues okay?'

Rima nodded. As soon as Amu left, Rima looked down and Nagihiko and poked his head softly.

'Ne, Nagi-kun. You alright?' She asked.

…

Amu ran hurriedly back to the resort. She ran along the sand and as she edged closer to their rooms, she bumped into someone.

'Oh! Sorry!' She said, her head ducked down as she tried to get past and quickly back to the room.

'Amu?' The familiar voice rung loudly in her ears. As she heard this, she turned around to face the tall guy in front of her.

'K-KAIRI!?' Amu said, shocked.

Kairi smiled at her sweetly as she looked at him with a shocked expression. Finally after a long moment of silence, he spoke.

'Long time no see huh?'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MsRawr:** OKAY! Another bad chapter. Damn. Sorry guys, I really tried to make it better. Oh well.. Why is Kairi there? What will he have to say!?

Preview time!

___________________________________________________________________

**Holiday Love**

_**Chapter 7: Why are you back!?**_

_'Amu-chan.. who is he?'_

_'My.. ex.'_

_'Don't cry! Amu-chan! Be strong!_

_'Amu, I'm not letting you go this time.'_

_**What will Kairi have to say to Amu? Will she fall in love with him again?**_

_- 'Not if I can do something about it..'_

____________________________________________________________________

**MsRawr: **See you next time!

REVIEW PLEASE! :)


End file.
